


The Sparrow and the Raven

by MicroGalaxies



Category: Beautiful Creatures (2013), The Caster Chronicles - Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroGalaxies/pseuds/MicroGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gatlin is the least likely town for any sort of interesting story to take place- until now. Macon Ravenwood is just a lonely boy who wants to find happiness, and takes interest in a Mortal who might be able to help him forget his life. Lila Jane Evers is a smart, headstrong girl in a town of southern belles who has a mysterious entity popping up in various times of her life. Will Macon confront this Mortal? Will Lila find out who this stranger is?</p><p>(INDEFINITE HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sparrow and the Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that chapters 1-10 are very old chapters that were written over a year ago. Quality will improve by the newly-written chapter 11. (this is an old story I originally posted on FanFiction.net that I am currently continuing and tweaking some of the already-written chapters) Enjoy!

Gatlin, South Carolina was abuzz as it would ever be as the first day of school began for students. Students of all shapes, sizes, and ages walked to school, their bookbags over their shoulders. One specific girl walked to school that morning. Her brown-auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes glistening in the morning summer light. Her sneakers squeaked lightly as she walked along the paved asphalt road to Gatlin Middle School. In her opinion, Middle School was an amazing place. She had just left the 6th grade and graduated from the Elementary to the Middle School. She was overjoyed with the idea of no more lessons on fractions, Ancient Egypt, or Peter Pan. She had previously asked Middle Schoolers from last year what they did in class, and the answers astonished her. Ancient Rome, the War Between the States, equations, and Animal Farm. No more walking in lines and everyone having the same teachers. Lockers actually had combinations and students could roam freely from class to class. To a little girl like her, she felt like she was finally in the big leagues.

The girl walked into school with her fellow peers, new shoes squeaking on newly-waxed tile floors. Her locker was old and a shade of green that was somewhere between military and mint, yet she was too excited for this symbol of coming-of-age to notice. She sat in her homeroom class as the teacher took role call. "Evers, Lila?" She raised her hand enthusiastically. "-here!"

Eventually the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Even though they weren't given recess time anymore, there was a playground between the middle school and the elementary that they would all congregate at before going home. The seventh graders had all initiated a giant game of tag among the students there, making the wire fence surrounding the playground the 'base' where one could catch their breath. With a group of 12 children who were 'it', most of the others had stood by the fence for a while. Lila was also there, but looking over the fence, across the road, and into the forest beyond. Suddenly, a bush moved across the street, a pair of eyes peering over at her. She slightly cocked her head in curiosity, making eye contact with the person. The eyes blinked, and then the person retreated back into the woods. She could tell by the person's size that it had to have been someone of her age, and shrugged it off as a group of kids outside the playground playing hide-n-seek.

Lila walked home from school, her feet tapped at the asphalt. Small imprints of the soles of her shoes left on the black rubbery material that had been put down that summer to fix cracks and holes in the roads. For Gatlin, that meant that the town has going up in the world. There had been so many cracks prior to, the roads were about as green as the grass beside them with overgrown weeds. On the way home, she decided to rest under an apple tree. It was Farmer Finch's land, which she knew meant she was allowed to sit under a tree, pick a fruit, etc.- as long as not a single finger touched his crops when the time came for planting, harvesting, and the growing season. She plucked an apple off of a low branch, shinning it unladylike with her shirt. She took a large bite into it, her loud crunch almost preventing her from noticing the movement in the nearby bushes. She looked up, seeing the same pair of eyes. "-hi again!" She greeted happily at the hiding child. "-you want an apple? They're just ripe!" She said, only to have the pair of eyes stay still, staring at her curiously. She shrugged it off once more, and looked down at the apple for a moment. "-my Momma says that the food that grows here is special. 'The sunshine and the happiness of this town gets into them and makes them taste even better' she says, but I don't believe her. It's dumb. A peach from Summersville tastes exactly the same as from here." She said, practically talking aloud to no one in particular at this point due to the fact the child in the underbrush was not participating whatsoever in her conversation.

"-why don't you play with us on the playground?"  
No response.  
"-I'd be happy to help introduce you to everyone, if you're scared."  
Nothing.  
"-do you not like school?"  
Silence.  
"-do you have a Daddy who'll beat 'ya if you don't come home from school promptly?"  
Nothing.

She kept asking questions and telling stories- mostly stories, which were about herself since the other person refused to give even a slight nod. She got onto the topic of books. Lila loved to read. She told him of this story they were going to read in class called Animal Farm, which -according to what the back cover said- was about a farm full of animals who decide to kick out their owners and run the farm themselves. She told him tales about Scout Finch, Napoleon, and all sorts of other characters that she had read about.

Eventually she realized how late it was getting and picked up her bag. "-just lemme know if you wanna come play with us or somethin', okay? And if not- I'm always here if you wanna talk or somethin'." She said, swinging the bag over her shoulder and began to walk away.


End file.
